The field of the invention pertains to augers for transporting liquids or powders and, more particularly, to a method of damping noise caused by a rotating auger.
Auger-type devices placed within cylinders or tubes are often used to move or transport powders and certain liquids. An early example is an Archimedes screw. Where the augers are large and made of rigid materials, noise is either not a problem or is ameliorated by selection of materials. Where, however, augers are made of flexible material and are small enough to flex when turned or under load, the action of turning often creates noise as the flexible auger material rubs against the containing cylinder or tube.
One exemplary application occurs in certain electrostatographic printers. In particular, toner cleaning systems require that waste toner be removed from the cleaning station and transported to a location for storage or for re-input into a toner bin for re-use. Cleaning systems typically comprise either blades or brushes, and waste toner is typically removed from such blades or brushes by vacuum, abrasion, centrifugal force, or combinations of each of these removal methods. After removal from such blades or brushes, the toner typically is carried by vacuum or gravity to the mouth of a mechanism designed to transport the waste toner to a location for reuse or for storage until removal from the system. As explained below, conventional mechanisms for transporting waste toner comprise plastic tubes with wire augers inside. Waste toner is moved along the spiraled blades of the auger during auger rotation. As the blades of the auger scrape against the surrounding plastic tube, vibrations set up resonances, and such resonances cause annoying noise emissions from the machine.
Although the exemplary application relating to waste toner augers will be used to explain embodiments of the invention, augers within cylinders or tubes are used in many other situations, and embodiments of the invention are usable in many applications. For instance, paint and ink manufacturers need to transport powdered pigments and dies when making colorant concentrates. Cosmetic manufacturers similarly move powders and may utilize auger systems. Many other industries and systems use augers to move powders and liquids.
It would be desirable to create a simple, inexpensive, and reliable means for preventing or ameliorating noises caused by the resonance of auger blades against the containment vessels into which they are placed. It would be further advantageous if such means were easily removable from the auger system during maintenance, repair, and/or replacement.
One embodiment of the present invention is an auger system, comprising: an auger member having a length and, along at least a portion of the length, an internal bore; an insert placed through at least a portion of the interior bore; and a containment member into which the auger is placed.
Another embodiment of the present invention is a process for dampening vibrational energy in an auger system, comprising: inserting an insert through an internal bore in an auger; placing the auger into a containment member; and bending the insert such that it makes contact with the internal bore of the auger.
Yet another embodiment of the present invention is an electrostatographic printer having an auger system for transporting waste toner, said auger system comprising: an auger member having a length and, along at least a portion of the length, an internal bore; an insert placed through at least a portion of the interior bore; and a containment member into which the auger is placed.